Talk with the beybladers
by KaI'sPrInCeSsSsCuTiE
Summary: A chance to ask or say anything you like to your favourite beyblade characters.Tell them you love them,hate them anything at all.First fic,plz R&R.
1. directions

OMG

OMG! I'm soooooooooo excited.

This is my first fic, and I tried to do something special.

HERE WE GO.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

You see I have _**captured**_ some of the Beyblade characters and tied them up for you guys and you can ask them anything you want.

Tell them that you love them, hate them, want to kill them or marry them. Just feel free to ask or say anything you like. And don't worry they wont flame up, because if they do then they will feel the wrath of **KaI'sPrInCeSsSsCuTiE ** bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.Um! Anyways…….

_**The characters are**__**:**_

Takao/Tyson, Kai, Max, Rei/ray, Hiromi/Hilary, Kyouju/Kenny, Tala/Yuriy, Yuuya/wyatt (cause I was kind of upset when he died in the anime, so I took pity on him and _**CAPTURED**_ him as well hehehe)U Daichi, Emily, Mao/Mariah, Brooklyn, Mariam, Julia, Raul, Mathilda, Mingming.

You guys can also ask my two OCs if you like

_**Sora Shizaki **_and _**Annie Hiwatari**_ (Annie is Kai's little sister go on ask her about Kai.)

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Everyone is allowed to ask five questions, and remember you guys can ask and say anything you want **ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYTHING** just feel free and ask away

First one is every girls dream hunk _**KAI HIWATARI**_ .so start asking right away.


	2. Kai Hiwatari

Talk with the beybladers

_**Talk with the beybladers**_

_**Kai Hiwatari**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Matilda-ren****:**__

Kai!! You're hot XD

**Kai****:**

Thanks.

**Matilda-ren****:**

What do you think of Ray? Are you gay? I'm a kairei fangirl! I like you a lot! Do you like/love ray?

**Kai****:**

First of all! I'm not a gay (**KaI'sPrInCeSsSsCuTiE: **Don't lie Kai)

And ray is WELL... um!!...he's...um... (**KaI'sPrInCeSsSsCuTiE:** "SPIT IT OUT")

Okay! Okay! Ray is smart, he's kind hearted, he's nice, intelligent, caring, handsome and strong. He has every quality that a girl wants in a guy. A _**GIRL**_, not me.

Ray is my favorite team member; I only like him, not **LOVE.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**StZen****: **

Who won the battle you began with Tyson at the very end of G Revolution?

**Kai****:**

The battle ended up as a tie.

**StZen****:**

If you were a gay (no accusations being made...), would you openly admit to it?

**Kai****:**

Let's see, if I was a gay, "WHICH IAM NOT" then yes I won't be afraid to tell everyone that I'm interested in another male, because they will find out sooner or later.

**StZen****:**

So, what would be the description of your ideal girl?

**Kai****:**

Um! I don't care how she looks like; I like girls who are kind hearted and smart, someone like Ray. OOPS... (**KaI'sPrInCeSsSsCuTiE:** Aha! I knew it D)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Glitteredvixen06****:**

Kai, are you obsessed with Tyson?

**Kai****:**

I'm not obsessed with Tyson, but he scares me sometimes. Like, when he fills up his 4 stomachs and he always _**stare's**_ at me

(**KaI'sPrInCeSsSsCuTiE: **that's because Takao likes you hehehe; D)

**Takao:** No! I don't (blush)

**Glitteredvixen06****:**

What happened to Dranzer at the end of season 3?

**Kai****:**

WELL! To be honest, I can't seem to remember, season 3 ended a long time ago.

(**KaI'sPrInCeSsSsCuTiE:** Maybe Dranzer **EXPLODED**)

(**Takao: **Maybe he felt hungry, and went to eat muffins, YUMMY (drools))

(**Max:** Maybe he went to Disneyland)

_**KAI:**_ HEY! HEY! Where did you all come from? Stop interrupting me.

**Glitteredvixen06****:**

You said you wanted to be like Tyson-what do you mean by that?

**Kai****:**

I said that because, Tyson always seems so confident and happy, even in critical situations, and that seems to be the key to his victory. He believes in himself. AND...

(**Takao:** He's trying to say that he's a sourpuss and no matter how hard he tries he can't be like me, cause than he'll have to smile first)

_**Kai:**_ GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...AAAAAAAAAAA.

**Glitteredvixen06****:**

What music do you listen to?

**Kai****:**

My favorite musical band is "fall out boy"

**Glitteredvixen06****:**

What are your thoughts on your rabid fangirls?

**Kai****:**

You mean the fangirls who try to rip my shirt, and go all crazy and scream whenever they see me. Someone should really keep them in cages, their _**Dangerous.**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**KaI'sPrInCeSsSsCuTiE****:** well! That's all for now with Kai hiwatari, Oh! And **steph300 **

Don't worry; I'll put your question in Ray's chapter. Okay. Thanks to the reviewers

**Matilda-ren**

**StZen**

**Glitteredvixen06**

**Steph300**

Next up Takao Kinomiya/Tyson Granger.


	3. Takao Kinomiya Tyson Granger

Talk with the beybladers

_**Talk with the beybladers**_

_**Takao Kinomiya/Tyson Granger**_

**Glitteredvixen06****:**

Hi Tyson, I'm such a fan of yours.

**Takao****:**

WOW! Thanks. I don't have many fans; most of the girls like Kai, but thank you very much for liking me. YOU'RE **GREAT**U

**Glitteredvixen06****:**

Do you think Kai's obsession with you is scary?

**Takao****:**

Um...! I don't think that Kai's obsession with me could be scary, why would Kai be scared of me, it's probably something else. (**KPC: **Like what? hehehe ;D)

**Glitteredvixen06****:**

So, any crushes at this time and moment?

**Takao****:**

No, no crushes yet. And definitely NOOOOOOOOO _**Hilary.**_

**Steph300****:**

Hey ty, don't u think that Kai is obsessed with u because he has a crush on u?

**Takao****:**

Kai likes me?? Um... well... I don't know. Maybe he likes me, or maybe not (blush).

**Steph300****: **

Have you ever, I mean ever! Get full from eating?

**Takao****: **

Hey! What's that suppose to mean, are you saying that I eat too much? I don't eat that much. I only eat 12 times a day.

**Steph300****:**

Do you have a secret crush on Hilary?

**Takao****:**

I'll make it clear to everyone today that I don't; I repeat I don't have a crush on Hilary. OH GOD! I hate it when people say that Hilary and I are together. She is such a parasite. SOOOOOOO sorry for TyHil lovers but the bitter truth is that, there is no TyHil, there never was a TyHil, and there never will be any TyHil. Believe it or not, this is the truth.

Many thanks to the following reviewers:

**Glitteredvixen06**

**Steph300 **

Next up, Rei Kon/Ray Kon.


	4. ReiKonRayKon

_**Talk with the beybladers**_

_**ReiKon/RayKon**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Steph300****:**

Ray! U R the best blader and the hottest.

**Rei****:**

Thank you .

**Steph300****:**

Wow I bet a lot of girls fall for u. So has any girl besides Mariah fall for u?

**Rei****:**

Yes! A lot of girls besides Mariah have fallen for me; you know "_my fangirls_"

**Steph300****:**

How do you work out since you look very strong?

**Rei****:**

I train with my friends in my village, we climb on mountains and practice beyblading all the time, it's also a great exercise.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**AnnaChanDesu****:**

Hi Ray! I WUV YOU! (jumps on Ray and tries to kiss him)

Can I go out with you? (puppy dog eyes)

**Rei****:**

(Ray falls on the floor)Ah! Um... excuse me miss, you're covering my face with lipstick. And I have to ask Kai about going out with you because, he'll be really mad if I miss practice. Oh! And please get off me. (Blush).

(**KPC:** WoooooooHoo! "YOU GO GIRL" ;D)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**KonekoChan****:**

Hi! Ray... You're so cool sparkly eyes. You and Kai are my favorite bladers! Although I like Tala too and Brooklyn and Bryan and Max and of course Tyson.

**Rei****:**

Thank you very much for liking me and the rest of the guys

**KonekoChan****:**

Who is your best friend?

**Rei****:**

Lee Wong (of course).

**KonekoChan****:**

Are you really a Nekojin?

**Rei****:**

Yes! You can tell by my looks that, I'm a Nekojin.

**KonekoChan****:**

Who is your favorite teammate and why?

**Rei****:**

My favorite teammate would be Kai, because he is a born leader and a 100 awesome beyblader, he works very hard on his teammates. He's cool.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Angelbaby****:**

Hi Rei! I think you look cute and you are such a bishounen! Haha sorry for my obsession XD

**Rei****:**

Hi! Thank you for liking me:) I'm a Bishounen... WHAT?? But thanks anyway.

**Angelbaby****:**

Do you like someone? Who? (Please don't say Mariah .

**Rei****:**

Ok! I won't say Mariah, and I guess I like all of my fangirls then.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**ZuZu-Chan****:**

Do you like Mariah/Mao? I mean, likey-like?

**Rei****:**

Um... Mariah is a good friend, I like her, I don't know about likey-like (Blush).

**ZuZu-Chan****:**

Why do you have so awesome eyes? O.o

**Rei****:**

My golden eyes are a gift of God hehe;D

**ZuZu-Chan****:**

And last...- can I hug Driger?! Sparkly eyes

**Rei****:**

Well... alright, but be careful or Driger might step on you.

(ZuZu-Chan hugs Driger).

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Glitteredvixen06****:**

What brand of shampoo do you use in your hair?

**Rei****:**

It's a special secret _Hair formula 37 shampoo_. It helps to grow hair faster.

(**KPC:** Hey! Thanks for telling the secret, haha)

**Rei:** OOPSY...

**Glitteredvixen06****:**

Have any crushes at this time and moment?

**Rei****:**

Well... um... If I tell you, then my fangirls will surely rip me in two pieces.

**Glitteredvixen06****:**

What do you think of Yaoi?

**Rei****:**

YAOI? I guess its ok, but kinda _creepy_ and _weird _O.o

**Glitteredvixen06****:**

What sports do you actively participate in?

**Rei****:**

My number one choice is "Beyblade" but I also like to play soccer.

(**KPC:** What about swimming.)

**Rei:** YOU IDIOT, you know cats hate water.

**Glitteredvixen06****:**

And finally, but not least, what bands do listen to?

**Rei****:**

I like a whole lot of bands,

But mostly I like the songs "_Dance Dance_" from "_fall out boy"_ and _"in_ _the end" _Linkin Park music.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

That's all for now with Rei Kon, Thanks to the following reviewers:

**Steph300**

**AnnaChanDesu**

**KonekoChan**

**Angelbaby**

**ZuZu-Chan**

**Glitteredvixen06**

Oh! And **Glittredvixen06**, thanks for inviting me friend, sure I will read.

Next up is the sugar cute Max Mizuhara/Max Tate:)


	5. Maxmizuhara MaxTate

Talk with the beybladers

_**Talk with the beybladers**_

_**Max Mizuhara/Max Tate**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Steph300****:**

Max!! How r u?

**Max****:**

Hi there! I'm very jolly and happy :)

**Steph300****:**

Well Max since Tyson doesn't like Hilary then do you have a crush on her?

**Max****:**

I can't say that I have a crush on her, but I think Ozuma does like her. WEIRD, isn't it? Oo Hilary has some issues to work on.

**Steph300****:**

Don't you think sugar is a bit too much for you?

**Max****:**

Nonsense haha! You can never have too much sugar, I just love SUGAR. The chocolates, sweets, candies... _YUMMYYYYY_.

**Steph300****:**

Who's your favorite teammate and why?

**Max****:**

Tyson, OH YEAH, Ty's my favorite teammate, and he's also my best friend. We have soooo much fun together, and he's also the best beyblader ever. He's sooooooo _COOL _;D

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Glitteredvixen06****:**

Do you bleach your hair?

**Max****:**

No! I don't.

(**KPC:** He dyes them ;D)

(**Max:** "NO! I DO NOT")

**Glitteredvixen06****:**

What do you think of the All-stars?

**Max****:**

They are all very nice. EXCEPT FOR _**RICK**_, GRRRRRRR

**Glitteredvixen06****:**

Do you eat lots of candy? You seem really hyper.

**Max****:**

You bet I do, I'm just _CRAZY _about candy.

**Glitteredvixen06****:**

Do you think Rick is a jerk?

**Max****:**

Rick is so mean, I hate him. If I was as big, tall and muscular as he is, then I would have just punched his stupid face.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Moonlight shadows****:**

Max is it true that you dye your hair? (Reference beyblade the movie)

**Max****:**

No I don't, my hair are really blonde. Crazy teacher's mother is a liar.

(**KPC:** I think you are a liar. hehe)

**Moonlight shadows****:**

Who's your favorite in the blade breakers?

**Max****:**

Tyson is my most favorite teammate, he's the best, don't you think so too.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**DarkDisaster S****:**

Hi Max! You cutee!!

**Max****:**

Hi there! (Blush)

**DarkDisaster S****:**

Hey Max how do you feel when everybody says that Kai, Tyson and Ray are better than you?

**Max****:**

To tell you the truth, I actually feel really bad; it hurts when you become the most unnoticeable thing around :(

**DarkDisaster S****:**

Who do you like in the all stars the most?

**Max****:**

I like Emily, but it doesn't mean that I love her; I like her because of her wonderful beyblading skills. She is better than everyone else.

**DarkDisaster S****:**

Who do you like best in the blade breakers? Is it Tyson?

**Max****:**

Yah! Its Tyson alright, he's my best friend in the whole wide world.

**DarkDisaster S****:**

Which yaoi pairing do you like best with yourself?

**Max****:**

Yaoi! Let's see, most people think that when it comes to yaoi, Tyson and I look cute, but me and Tyson are only friends :D

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

That's all for now with Max Mizuhara. **Moonlight Shadows** and **DarkDisaster S**, I'm sorry that you guys couldn't talk with Kai, Ray and Tyson. But if you like, I can give them a message from you guys :D And you guys can talk with the other beybladers too. Okay

Oh! I thought I'll never get the chance. Oh Kai come here, **Moonlight Shadows** says, to give you a hug.

(**Kai:** Awww! Do I have to?)

(**KPC: **OH YEAH, this hug is from **Moonlight Shadows**)

Thanks to the following reviewers:

**Steph300**

**Glitteredvixen06**

**Moonlight Shadows**

**DarkDisaster S**

Next up is the super genius Kyouju/Kenny.


	6. Kyouju Kenny

Talk with the beybladers

_**Talk with the beybladers**_

_**Kyouju/Kenny**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**DarkDisaster S****:**

Hey Kenny! So how did you feel when Daichi shook hands with Ming ming and you didn't get the chance to?

**Kyouju****:**

Hello there! Yes I did feel a little bad; I was waiting for this chance all my life. But stupid Daichi got lucky

(**KPC:** You just don't have the guts to talk to her. Poor kid ;D)

**DarkDisaster S****:**

Did you ever feel jealous around Emily?

**Kyouju****:**

No! Not really, now why should I feel jealous. Emily is so nice to me, she rocks :)

**DarkDisaster S****:**

Who is your best friend?

**Kyouju****:**

Tyson and Max are my good friends, but my best friend ever is _DIZZIE._

**DarkDisaster S****:**

What is your greatest fear?

**Kyouju****:**

I'm really afraid of the Dark Bladers. But my greatest fear is Daichi, I'm afraid of him because he might try to steal my beautiful blue haired angel from me :(

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Moonlight Shadows****:**

Hi Kenny!

**Kyouju****:**

Hello there :D

**Moonlight Shadows****:**

Hey what color are your eyes as they are always hidden?

**Kyouju****:**

The color of my mysterious eyes is light brown.

**Moonlight Shadows****:**

What do you think abt. Emily? Do you think she knows more abt. Beyblades etc than you?

**Kyouju****:**

Emily is a very sweet person. She's really very smart, but not as smart as me, I'm the most genius kid on the show ;)

**Moonlight Shadows****:**

What do you think about Daichi?

**Kyouju****:**

He's a nice guy. As long as he stays away from my darling Ming ming

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Steph300****:**

Hey Kenny!!

**Kyouju****:**

Hi :)

**Steph300****:**

So Kenny don't you think that you should do more Beyblading than just watch it?

**Kyouju****:**

I think so too, but I could never become as good as the other beybladers. And besides! I'm much better at being a genius than a beyblader.

**Steph300****:**

Do you have a shrine of Ming ming in your room, since you're a huge fan of her?

**Kyouju****:**

OH YES! I do have a shrine of Ming ming in my room. My life would be incomplete without her; I just love her sooooooo much. Oh my dear sweet Ming ming :D

**Steph300****:**

R u afraid of any of the Bladebreakers, and if you do, Why?

**Kyouju****:**

I'm afraid of Kai because he's a little too strict and he never smiles, and Daichi because...well... He'll steel Ming ming from me. BOOHOO

(**KPC:** PAAAATHETIC)

(**Kyouju:** "GIVE ME A BREAK WILL YA")

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Many thanks to the following reviewers:

**DarkDisaster S**

**Moonlight Shadows**

**Steph300**

Thank you very much guys for liking my story. You're all great :D

Next up Hiromi Tachibana/Hilary Tatibana.


	7. HiromiTatibana HilaryTachibana

Talk with the Beybladers

_**Talk with the Beybladers**_

_**HiromiTatibana/HilaryTachibana**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Steph300****:**

Hey Hilary!

**Hiromi****:**

Hiya.

**Steph300****:**

So Hilary, Max told me that Ozuma likes you. So do you like him back?

**Hiromi****:**

Awwwwww! Ozuma likes me? That's so cute. Yeah I think I like him too, he's cute ;D

**Steph300****:**

Hil, I know u and Tyson don't get along but is it because u have feelings 4 him?

**Hiromi****:**

Yeah! I used to like him a little, but then I saw K...

(**KPC:** "DON'T SAY IT")

(**Hiromi:** Oh alright, _SHEESH_)

**Steph300****:**

What do u think about Daichi? I mean like Ty, u 2 don't get along since Daichi's the one who makes u mad.

**Hiromi****:**

Daichi? Oh he's such an idiot, I mean I can handle Tyson, but Daichi is just _impossible_. He makes me so mad, I just wanna GRRRRRRRRRRR.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**DarkDisaster S****:**

Hey Hilary!

**Hiromi****:**

Hi there :)

**DarkDisaster S****:**

Do you have a crush on Tyson?

**Hiromi****:**

I told you before, I used to like him, but then I met K... Um! The person whom name I can't say right now or the author will hit me in the head :D. And besides, Tyson said to me that he'll hit me if I go near him

**DarkDisaster S****:**

How do you feel when people pair you up with Tyson?

**Hiromi****:**

I guess its okay, but I feel even better when they pair me up with the other cute guys hehe ;D

**DarkDisaster S****:**

Have you ever felt bad of not being able to Beyblade?

**Hiromi****:**

Well... You know I tried to beyblade once, but then I failed miserably. So yeah I do feel kinda bad, but I'm happy the way I am :)

**DarkDisaster S****:**

Has anyone in the team ever treated you badly?

**Hiromi****:**

Yeah! You know, Tyson and Daichi of course, and sometimes Kenny too

**DarkDisaster S****:**

Who do you like the best in the team?

**Hiromi****:**

I like everyone but Kai and Ray are the best, their just so damn cute ;D

**DarkDisaster S****:**

Who do you think is the most annoying in the team?

**Hiromi****:**

Again, I would say Tyson and Daichi. But if you ask outside the team then the most annoying would be Ming ming.

**DarkDisaster S****:**

Your opinions of max, Ray and Kai?

**Hiromi****:**

Max is a _Cutie,_ Ray is a _Hottie. _And Kai, there are no words to describe who Kai is to me.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Christina****:**

Hilary you are the most UGLY anime girl I have ever seen, other anime girls are much prettier than you. You are such a waste of time.

(**KPC:** Ooo! This should be interesting)

**Hiromi****:**

Look here, I know that I'm not the prettiest anime girl ever, but I'm not ugly either, I'm okay, and I'm not a waste of time.

**Christina****:**

Secondly, I don't believe that people who fight all the time are gonna be together, that is such a lame thing. I believe in love at first sight only. And Tyson doesn't even like you. The poor guy, at least he deserves a girl who can Beyblade; he's the world champion for goodness sake.

(**Takao:** That is soooooo true ;D)

**Hiromi****:**

Okay so we fight all the time, big deal, and who says I want Tyson and myself to be together. Cool, love at first sight, its such a sweet thought. Oh! Tyson doesn't like me, Boohoo, who cares anyway. Yeah! I have a perfect suggestion, set him up with _**MING MING**_. She can Beyblade hahaha.

**Christina****:**

Kai never wanted to put you in the team, you just casted an evil spell on him, YOU WITCH. He could have never put someone so useless in the team, you never did anything for the team except for being a total brat.

**Hiromi****:**

WHAT, I never cased a stupid spell on anyone. It was Kai's own decision of putting me in the team. And I'm not useless, I did go to buy Beyblade parts for my team once, but I failed because of those stupid _Bega losers_.

(**KPC:** Wow Hiromi, what a useful thing you did)

(**Hiromi:** What's that suppose to mean)

**Christina****:**

Last but not least, why don't you just die, the show is a wreck with you in it, everyone HATES you anyway. That's the bitter truth, so deal with it and just stop wrecking the show and just DIE.

**Hiromi****:**

NOOOOOOOOO! I don't wanna die yet, I wanna live longer. I have to do so many things in life e.g. I want to become a super star, I wanna marry a handsome rich dude, I want my own big and sexy car. OH! OH! OH! And before I die, I wanna shake hands with Britney Spears (Sparkly eyes)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Okay so that's it. Thanks to the following reviewer:

**Steph300**

**DarkDisaster S**

**Christina**

By the way, I agree with you Christina, I also strongly believe in love at first sight. And once again thank you for liking my story.

Next up is my OC, Sora Shizaki

(Sora is a very lovely girl with long knee lengthen hairs, her hair color is pure golden they are very silky. The color of her eyes is grayish blue and the eyes are like bright diamonds. Her skin color is white. She wears a white colored skirt, a pink colored sleeveless shirt and a skin colored waist lengthen jacket over the shirt, and she always wares a stitch band on her forehead. She is tall and has a body figure to die for, she's totally hot ;D

She has a huge crush on Kai, but like any average person, she's afraid to tell him that she likes him. Kai sometimes gets very annoyed by her childish nature, but he thinks she's a strong beyblader and decided to put her in the team. She's best friends with Kai's little sister Annie Hiwatari (my other OC).

Sora can also Beyblade. Her bit beast is a butterfly named Star bright.)


	8. Sora Shizaki

Talk with the Beybladers

_**Talk with the Beybladers**_

_**Sora Shizaki**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Steph300****:**

Hey Sora!

**Sora****:**

Hey there :D

**Steph300****:**

So Sora, when r u going to tell Kai that you like him? I mean he doesn't bite...much

**Sora****:**

Oh! I wish to tell him soon but I'm really afraid of his serious and tuff attitude. I hope he won't bite me but then again _I_ _HOPE HE DOES..._ lol ;D

**Steph300****:**

What do u think of Tyson? Is he annoying to u?

**Sora****:**

Oh no! I don't think Takao is annoying, I think he's the sweetest and bestest friend ever once you get to know him. Sure, he may act like an idiot sometimes but he's really a very caring person. I got really mad at him once, he red my diary without my permission.

And he's the only person who knows that I have a huge crush on Kai (Whispers)

**Steph300****:**

How would you feel if Kai was going out with Hilary? The last time I spoke to her, she was about to reveal that her crush was a guy who's name starts with a K? Oh Hilary I rather run if I were you ;D

**Sora****:**

_WHAT??_ Oh please don't say that, Kai can't go out with her. Oh Hiromi you are soooooo dead, I told you to stay away from Kai he's MINE. And yeah you better run from me now.

(**Hiromi:** Oh shut up Sora, how can you be so sure that its Kai?)

(**Sora:** So, who else is it then? KANE?)

(**Hiromi:** WHAT?? No way, Ok it's Kai)

(**Sora: **GRRRRRRRRR...)

(Sora and Hiromi starts to pull each other's hair)

(**KPC: **"_STOP IT OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASSES_")

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Candygirl99****:**

Hey Sora! First of all, I like the color of your hair and eyes. YOU CUTE ;D

**Sora****:**

Thank you very much (blush)

**Candygirl99****:**

So Sora, if you really like Kai from your heart, then go on just tell him. I'm sure he feels the same way.

**Sora****:**

Do you really think so? Oh! I'm just _CRAZZY _about Kai (Blushes madly). I'll tell him, _**in a few years**_ hehe

**Candygirl99****:**

My favorite Bey character is Tyson, so what if Tyson has a huge crush on you? Do you like him aswell?

**Sora****:**

WHA? No way haha, Ty does not have a crush on me, but we are best friends, and yeah of course I like him, he's nice. I think he has a crush on Kai's sister Annie

(**KPC: **Annie ismy other OC).

Sometimes Takao blackmails me; he knows that I have a crush on Kai, so he says, "Sora, cook for me or I'll tell Kai about your little secret". So, I have to do what he says.

**Candygirl99****:**

Do you and Hilary fight for Kai? Because I think she too has a crush on Kai.

**Sora****:**

Yah of course, we fight for Kai all the time. You have no idea, I mean can you imagine, there's peace and quite everywhere, me and Hiromi are happily talking to each other and then... Kai passes by us and we look at Kai with sparkly eyes, and then we give each other evil glares, and then the war begins and it seems like the end of the world. Wow! Long answer, SORRY :)

**Candygirl99****:**

Your best friend is Kai's little sister Annie, have you ever told her that you have feelings for her Big Bro.

**Sora****:**

Well! Annie is my best friend, and I told her once that her brother is cute. I don't know, maybe she understood, but I don't want her to tell Kai.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Kira****:**

Hi Sora!

**Sora****:**

Hey Kira :D

**Kira****:**

I like your bitbeast, because I love butterflies (who doesn't) :D

**Sora****:**

Thank you for liking my bitbeast, and yah I just love butterflies, I was so happy when I got my own bitbeast and especially a cute butterfly.

**Kira****:**

So, you probably hate Hilary because she has the same feelings or Kai.

**Sora****:**

I like her when she's away from Kai. I don't know when this war will end and when will Hiromi realize that Kai and me are made for each other.

**Kira****:**

What would you do if Kai asks you to MARRY him?

**Sora****:**

AHHHHHHHHH! OMG, OMG, OMG, I would... I would, Oh! I just don't have words to describe how happy I'll be. My life would be complete then :D

**Kira****:**

Which girl do you like most in Beyblade?

**Sora****:**

All the Bey girls are fantastic but I like Mariam and Julia, they are just totally awesome. The three of us have so much fun together haha.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Okay, we are done with Sora here

Thanks to the following reviewers:

**Steph300**

**Candygirl99**

**Kira**

I haven't been getting much reviews. Please friends, I need more reviews from you guys, so please hit the review button and start asking away.

Next up is the cold but cute Yuriy Ivanov/ Tala Valkov.


End file.
